


High School, not a place for instincts

by delicate_matters



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, funny?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicate_matters/pseuds/delicate_matters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have a good day? did his uncle really expect that to be the case, he had been kicked out of his last school for, well, reasons and now here he was in a totally different city going to a school. Bring it on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking up to the sliminess of Algae

**Author's Note:**

> I might not update regularly but i promise to update with long chapters :D Also I might do both parings, however haven't decided which one i will end on, preferences anyone?

"Merlin!" came the yell from the kitchen.

Merlin rolled around in bed trying to deafen the piercing sound of Gaius's voice, desperately trying to gain those few minutes more of dream-like peace before getting out of the warm comfort of his bed.

"Merlin, I swear if you are not out of that bed by the time, I, a fragile _**old**_ man, climb these horrendous stairs there will be consequences, head my words!" ranted Gaius whilst thumping his way up the stairs as loudly as humanely possible.

A few seconds passed and just as Merlin's world started to go black again, he was greeted by cold, murky plant water. Great, now he would have to take a shower. Opening his eyes he saw his uncle staring down at him, with what seemed like smugness. _Ugh bastard._

" _ **Good morning**_ to you too uncle" retorted Merlin his words practically dripping with sarcasm.

"And may I ask why you are still in bed, I have been calling for you for at least 10 minutes, plus if you don't hurry up you'll be late for school"

Restraining from answering his uncle with his usual grumpy morning sarcasm of: "wow a _whole_ 10 minutes, aren't you _a patient_ old man", he instead got out of bed, dripping wet in awkward places, and began to shuffle towards the closet. Gaius finally satisfied that he was fully woken, headed for the door, paused, turned around smirked and said,

"Oh and Merlin, don't forget to have a shower you smell like dead algae".  
Merlin caught his reflection in the mirror and saw a big, green, squishy strand of algae across his cheek. His face flushing with anger he turned around just about to throw the most outrageous curses at Gaius to find the man wasn't standing there anymore.

_Clever bastard, but he will regret this._ Merlin quickly glanced at his watch 7:10, _good he had plenty of time to shower,_ and quickly jumped in the freezing shower, not being bothered to wait for it to warm up because the green growth on his face was starting to freak him out.

* * *

 

Gaius looked at the kitchen clock 7:40, _where in devil's name is that boy_ , _he is going to miss the bus and not get his breakfast._ His train of thought was interrupted by a large thud; Merlin had just landed on the Kitchen floor. For some reason (unknown to Gaius) he liked to jump over the last four stairs. Gaius sighed, _ah youth._

"Merlin, do you have any idea what time it is? You can't afford to be late on your first day of school."

"Well if somebody hadn't poured grimy algae on me this morning..."

"Never mind! Just get your school bag and here's your toast, hurry or you will miss the bus and I can't take you into school because I have to mind the shop." Exclaimed Gaius whilst chucking Merlin 2 slices of toast and shoving some money into his hand for lunch. Merlin was sluggishly heading to pick up his bag from the floor and just as he slinged it over his back:

"HURRY!"

Merlin jumped practically out of his skin and rushed out the front door shouting a few words of goodbye towards his uncle. In response he heard his uncle mutter a "have a good day" and a really loud "good luck" and finally the slamming of the door.

_Have a good day? did his uncle really expect that to be the case, he had been kicked out of his last school for, well, reasons and now here he was in a totally different city going to a school where people had probably been together since primary school and once again he was going to be the odd one out. Not to mention, if he didn't hurry up, he really would miss the bus and then he would be the new,_ _**sweaty** _ _kid who walks to school and was late for his first class of the semester. So yea the "good luck" was well appreciated and needed, thanks Gaius._

* * *

 

Merlin arrived just in time to catch the bus, thankfully he was the last stop and not many kids took the bus. So he snuck on and sat in the first seat totally unnoticed. It was a 30 minuet drive and as the bus rounded the final corner, for the first time, Merlin got a view of the school that he was about to be attending for god knows how long.

_Whoa._

The school was absolutely beautiful and just gave of the sense of ridiculous wealth. It looked like a castle, so one might ask how on earth Merlin could afford to come to such a high class school. Well fortunately for him, he had spent most of his previous free time studying and in result got a scholarship for four full years of study at this small, but stunning college, Camelot High.

It wasn't anything like his old school, it was beautiful, but it wasn't _**home.**_

Now Merlin was nervous, he knew that in a few minutes he would have to face the nightmares of high school: meeting new people; being socially labelled; afraid of being too nerdy, too girly; living in constant fear of bullies but worst of all the learning of a new set of social rules, which he bets is not going to be anything like his old school's everyone is equal policy.

SQUEAK. The bus came to an abrupt stop basically lurching Merlin off of his chair and out the door, smack into the ground outside. Picking himself up and mentally scolding himself for not wearing a bloody seatbelt, he heard the chuckles emanating from the bus, and did the first thing that popped into his mind: _Run._

* * *

 

He threw open the door of the office and charged inside. Immediately regretting following his instincts, _way to make a good impression,_ he approached the cougar looking secretary at the desk.

"Wow, you ran here, that's so sweet, so eager for your first day at school, adorable."

_Yep, he was definitely regretting the following of his instincts._

"Yea... "

There was that awkward silence, as the cougar lady eyed him up and down, he felt so self-conscious that he was even aware of the bobbing of his Adam's apple. He decided to man up and introduce himself, he needed help and there was, unfortunately, no one else around.

"Hi I'm Merlin Emrys; I am new here and have just transferred."

She answered with a blank confused stare, still eying him up and down.

_For flip's sake._ "The scholar..."

What seemed like comprehension sprang to her eyes, "Oh, you're the scholar kid, okay so here is your starters pack; it's got a map and your timetable in it, as well as your tutor class." She handed him the package with a smile, and he could almost swear she winked at him.

"Someone from your tutor class should be here to show you around in a minute; however in the meantime why don't we..."

"I'M HERE!" screamed a pretty, tanned girl with the scruffiest, brown, curly hair he had ever seen, bursting through the door. Ms. Secretary looked thoroughly disappointed. Smiling she extended her hand towards Merlin:

"Hey, im Gwen, I will be showing you around."

There was that awkward silence again; Merlin mentally decided that today was going to be the longest day ever. He was just about to open his mouth to reply, when she cut him off frantically,

"Well, I mean I'll show you around if you want me too. Not saying that I don't want to, show you around that is. Or that you don't want me to show you around. And it's up to you really, completely optional. Although..."

She was speaking way to fast and although Merlin found the girls, Gwen's, fluttering and stuttering cute and amusing, his head was just spinning way too fast to keep track of her, so he decidedly grabbed her hand, shook it and smiling at her introduced himself:

"Merlin. Pleased to meet you, and yes I would love to be showed around."

She let out a sigh of relief and beamed up at him.

"Cool, we have about 15 min before tutor starts so ill take you there and show you places on the way, okay?"

"Okay"

"Cool"

"Yea, cool"

"We should..."

Yea we should"

Their eyes met and they both burst into giggles. A loud cough came from the secretary, causing another fit of giggles and after getting a stern glance (and subtle wink at Merlin) they exited the office and headed towards the main block, still giggling and happily involved in conversation.

Merlin decided that today wouldn't be so bad if he had Gwen around; she seemed nice, helpful and like a potential best friend, smiling at the thought of their possible new friendship he gladly followed her to tutor.

_That wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, in fact it almost seemed as if Gaius's "good luck" this morning was really working, you know what school bring it on._ They arrived at his tutor classroom, room 13, and feeling confident with Gwen at his side he, foolishly and instinctually pushed open the door with no digression.

_What had he just said about following his instincts?_


	2. Drenched and Blushing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well then, Emrys, introduce yourself."  
> Unsure of what to say or start with, he instinctually and frantically bursted out with the first thought that popped to mind: "Hi, I'm Merlin Emrys. I'm new at Camelot high, but you already know that."

SPLASH!

As soon as he had opened the door, down came a metal bucket filled to the brim with freezing water, drenching Merlin.

_Great now he would have to get through the day drenched from head to toe. How the hell did they even manage to put the bucket up there?_

Having all positive hopes from earlier eradicated, Merlin removed the bucket from his head hearing the taunting laughter from the rest of the class. His eyes scouted the room desperately trying to find the culprit but everywhere he looked the teasing faces filled with laughter taunted him, he could feel the blood rushing to his head as his ears turned tomato red.

_Gaius's luck wasn't working. This was not going to plan._

After what seemed like an eternity of shame and embarrassment, he felt a pair of hands grab him and direct him towards a pair of chairs at the back of the classroom, whilst muttering,

"Idiots, just ignore those, no brained, monkey-looking, funny smelling-"

Merlin's body haven given up to the shame, let itself be led, and then pushed down onto the chair. Laughter still filled the air. Well at least sitting down was better than standing awkwardly drenched at the door in full view.

"-morons. Merlin? Merlin are you okay?"

At the mention of his name Merlin snapped out of his post-embarrassment trance at looked sideways at the worried expression of the tanned girl beside him. _How could she possibly be this worried about him, someone she met five minutes ago?_

"Yea I'm fine, thanks by the way"

"Oh, that's a relief, you were just so flustered, I was so worried. I mean not really worried, but I was still worried, even though I met you like 5 mins ago, but I'm not saying I'm less worried because of that, I'm just as equally worried-"

Merlin felt the corners of his lips tug upwards at the sight of Gwen's peculiar fluttering; it truly was amusing and maybe even cute. _He could still hear the laughter. Was it really that god damned funny?_

"Gwen, it's okay, really I'm fine. I'm sure that happens to every new kid"

A huge smile appeared on her face, obviously relieved. In response he grinned, and their eyes met. For one moment they felt like old friends and each other's eyes filled the others with memories of the past. Time stopped and in that moment Merlin forgot that he was drenched in water and in a strange new school. He felt at _**home.**_

* * *

 

The door re-opened with a slam and the teacher walked in. He was dressed quite shabbily, well in comparison to the rest of the students and teachers Merlin had seen so far, which was odd. He automatically called, in his surprisingly common accent:

"Good morning class, welcome to a new year at Camelot high. My name is Mr. Daira and I will be your tutor for the next year. I believe we have a new student, Merlin? Come on, come to the front don't be shy."

All eyes turned to Merlin and as he ever so slowly got up from his chair, blood once again rushing to his head and stumbled towards the front of the class room, turning to look at the rest of the class. For the first time since he had walked through the door he observed every one of the faces in the room. There were about 17 other people each of them with their own distinct features, however, apart from Gwen, two people stood out the most: a boy with short brown hair and baby blue eyes sat at the front rushing some obviously late homework; and a, dare he say, beautiful slender girl with pearl whit skin and shaggy brown hair sitting beside the window reading a book. These two were the only ones not undressing him, or so it felt like it, with their eyes.

"Well then, Emrys, introduce yourself."

Unsure of what to say or start with, he instinctually and frantically bursted out with the first thought that popped to mind: "Hi, I'm Merlin Emrys. I'm new at Camelot high, but you already know that."

_What had he just said? "But you already know that", was he trying to get himself socially killed? Bloody instincts._

"Umm, I live with my uncle, he works."

That line earned him a couple of laughs, and Merlin heard his tutor chuckle slightly. The girl by the window looked up from her book with a small smile on her face. He went even redder, his ears were practically glowing.

"What do you like?" prompted his Mr. Daira quietly.

"Oh yea, I like reading and pretty much anything related to the unnatural and science. And I errrr dislike..."

Oh damn, he couldn't think of anything to say. He desperately searched his mind for something to say, when he felt some water trickle down his back. His instincts practically flared.

"...being wet." He finished.

_Oh dear._ The room broke out into laughter and the girl by the window let out a chuckle and returned to her book.

* * *

 

The bell went. Chairs scrapped the floor and bags were zipped up as one by one everyone began to filter the room. Merlin was just about to get his stuff when Mr. Daira tapped him on the shoulder,

"Stay back a bit, I need to talk to you".

Gwen waved bye at Merlin and left the room, rushing towards her next class. The girl by thee window shut her book, loudly and with a dreamy sigh slowly wandered out. The last person to leave was the boy still doing his homework, not until Mr. Daira coughed loudly did he look up confused to where everyone had gone. Merlin thought you could practically see realisation and panic hit his dumbstruck face as he realised the bell has gone. Quickly the boy gathered his stuff and scampered out the room. Then it was just Merlin and Mr. Daira face to face.

"I see you are wet, don't feel to discouraged, your new, people are bound to pull ranks but I'm glad that you didn't retaliate with violence." Merlin was being patted on the back.

"Thanks, sir"

"Hmmm yes your welcome. Anyway your locker number is 236; this is your timetable and map of the school and homework planner. You seem like a nice boy Merlin so if there is any trouble make sure you come to me okay, now hurry to class. Oh and Merlin if you see a boy named Arthur, tell him to come see me he didn't come to registration."

"Thanks sir"

He slang his rucksack over his back and headed towards the door as Mr. Daira called:

"Good luck"

"Thanks sir" Merlin replied for the third time and headed out the door.

_Good luck huh, well after getting soaked in water and then giving a socially suicidal introduction he was bloody well gonna need it._

He looked at his timetable, first he had biology it was over on the other side of the damned school and if he didn't bloody well pelt it he was going to be really late. Looking at his watch he had 2 minuets before the second bell rang. Oh god he was going to be late, there was no way he could run that fast.

His instincts obviously disagreed as for some reason, unknown to him, he shouted: "CHALLENGE ACCEPTED" to an empty corridor and proceeded to charge, still dripping in water, at full speed towards the science block.


	3. The Mysteries of Biology and Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Welcome to my classroom, I am Dr. Muirden your biology teacher or master, as I proffer to refer to it as, and you are all my young apprentices. I can see in your eyes that you are all eager to learn the wonders I shall teach you; the enthusiasm in your bodies for the discoveries you shall make; and the curiosity in your minds for being shown the impossible."  
> This was already Merlin's favourite class. And this teacher had just literally blown his mind with excitement. Needless to say he was bloody pumped.

 

 

Just as the bell rang Merlin practically threw himself through the door of the biology lab plummeting right into the back of the boy with short light brown hair with blue eyes from tutor.

The boy took no notice as Merlin had to peel himself of his back, due to the copious amount of sweat his body had produced in the last two minutes.

'I'm sorry for bumping into you" Squeaked Merlin.

"Huh, oh it's no problem"

After giving him a small smile, the boy then and proceeded towards one of the tables, in front of two loud boys and sat down. As the teacher was not yet in the room and everyone was still allocating themselves seats Merlin took the opportunity to look around. The lab was filled with shelves full of jars of bugs and snakes, as well as a particularly big jar that contained what looked like an elephant foetus. The ceiling was covered in hanging pot plants of possibly every colour and species that had ever existed, it was almost magical. The room's dimness and mystic aura combined with the thousand smells mixed together made the room seem mysterious. Having been distracted by his curiosity Merlin suddenly realised almost everyone had taken their seats and the only one available left was beside Mr. Light brown hair and blue eyes.

Merlin took his seat just as smoke began to filter out of the back door and from it emerged a man. The strange young man wore blue robes , with a circular jewelled pendant hanging from his neck, his hair was soft ginger and as he emerged into the light Merlin drew his breath as the right half and of the man's face and neck looked like it had been severely burned, leaving a monstrous deformity. The audible gasps and oh's were soon silenced as the mysterious stranger coughed a few times and began to speak:

"Welcome to my classroom, I am Dr. Muirden your biology teacher or master, as I proffer to refer to it as, and you are all my young apprentices. I can see in your eyes that you are all eager to learn the wonders I shall teach you; the enthusiasm in your bodies for the discoveries you shall make; and the curiosity in your minds for being shown the impossible."

_This was already Merlin's favourite class. And this teacher had just literally blown his mind with excitement. Needless to say he was bloody pumped._

"The person you are sitting beside" Dr. Muirden continued, "shall be your lab partner whether you change every lesson or remain in the same places is up to you. I will give you five minutes, no more, no less to get to know them, because after those five minutes we shall begin this term by dissecting a pig heart and using the valves to see how much pressure they can withstand before exploding. On my mark commence your conversations...GO FORTH!"

* * *

 

The room suddenly filled with chatter and laughter and Merlin turned to his partner whom had his head down still writing what seemed like homework.

"Hi, umm I'm Merlin, so I guess were lab partners huh?"

Silence. _Wow. This was going to be an awkward relationship. I mean who does he think he is not replying to me anyway what so god damn important about this damn homework-thingy?_

"HEY!" Merlin's instincts decided to shout, a little too loud for Merlin's liking, fortunately the room was full of loud noise so no one noticed. At the loud remark the boys blue eyes met Merlin's and realisation, once again, obvious realisation, once again, blatantly stuck his dumbfound face.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry how rude of me. I'm just so busy with this letter that I've been so rude. My sincerest apologies. "

"Nah it's okay, you looked pretty intensely concentred, so I don't blame you."

"Thanks man, ummm, my names Leon and **you** are Merlin"

"Yup, that's me"

Both boys grinned at each other recognising the beginnings of an acquaintance, _possibly future friendship?_

"So, how are you finding Camelot high? Bet it's a bit intimidating huh?"

"You mean apart from being drenched in tutor and then humiliating myself with an awful introduction, yea Camelot high seems cool."

"Oh my gosh, look sorry man about the water thing, Arthur told us to leave it there so we did and it wasn't meant for you, actually I think it was meant for Mr. Daira, but hey I guess you're just unlucky"

_I knew there was a reason everyone was wishing me luck, trying to balance out my bad luck. Well good luck with that._

"Ah well, what's done I done."

"Yea... so where did you come from?"

"Oh, my home town Ealdor."

"Haven't heard of that"

_Judging by your Armani shirt and richly combed hair_ , "you wouldn't have, it's really small compared to this place."

"Ah, maybe you shou-"

"STOP!" Dr. Muirden interrupted. "Right everyone come collect your pig hearts and yes Guinevere there are plastic gloves for those who feel like they really need them, and Morgana your late and yes it's compulsory."

A very distinct "hmph" was heard from the back of the class, and Merlin being the instinctually curious person that he is turned around only to see the most beautiful person he has ever seen. She had stunningly white skin that was begging to be caressed and luscious raven black locks that fell just below her breasts. Her lips were perfectly shaped for kissing and red as any rose, not to mention the almost unnatural curve of her body, which made him want to walk over there and pull her into a deep embrace. If Merlin hadn't melted with pure ecstasy by now, he was about to because as his mouth parted slightly taking in short breaths her eyes met his and his mind was blown. Could this girl, no, lady even be called human, to him she was a goddess, her beauty so stunning poems must have been written about her and artists begging to paint her. She drop dead gorgeous and by the way she strutted to her seat with a small pout on her lips, she knew it to.

"Man, your staring and drooling. She's beautiful but trust me, she's out of every body's reach." Leon whispered as he nudged Merlin, **hard** , in the side.

"Why? Is she like royalty or something?" Merlin joked.

"Yea, something like that." Leon was dead serious.

_How weird, but totally believable, normal people like Leon don't come as beautiful as Morgana. Plus even if they did, they would still be out of his league; he is a scholar after all._

Gwen caught his eye from across the room smiled and turned back to Morgan her lab partner. Merlin watched as Gwen fetched the things and set it out on the table, getting two pairs of plastic gloves, one for her and one for Morgana.

"Hey, we better get on with it" once again Leon nudged him, **hard** , in the side.

"Right, biology, yep"

And so continued around the rest of lesson one, him and Leon dissecting a pig heart together.

_Acquaintances who dissect together bond together._

* * *

 

As Merlin had double biology, when the bell rang the second part of the experiment began.

Dr. Muirden announced: "right now that everyone has clearly extracted their left and right ventricle and atrium, you will pump blood through using this" He pulled out the most tangled set of tubes Merlin had ever see. _It looks like a mini rollercoaster._ "And you will pump blood through until either the valve breaks or the side bursts"

There were a few" ewwws" and "grosses", but otherwise everyone remained still, apart from Merlin. Merlin had a thing about instructions as soon as someone gives one his instincts are to obey, and this is what he has done. He got up despite Leon whisperings of: "what are you doing?" and walked to the front, however as he got face to face with Dr. Muirden his bloody instincts abandoned him and left him alone to deal with the humiliation of being a real nerd and the possible fury of the professor.

_Blasted instincts. Why is it always me? Does no one else in the room have a passion for biology? I got to bloody learn how to control my instinctual urges. They have done nothing good for me today, NOTHING!_

"Umm, I like your enthusiasm, Emrys but please remain seated until I give instruction otherwise"

The room filled with chuckles and sniggers and Merlin's face turned the shade of a lobster aas he turned around to walk the walk of shame back to his seat, where he sat beside a giggling Leon.

"Haha, man, you're such a geek."

"Shut up. Leon"

"No way, man your face is just so red and your ears-"Leon elapsed into a fit of giggles, and Merlin couldn't help but give a small smile.

"I'm such an idiot"

"Right, after that little interruption, as I was saying... BEGIN!" announced Dr. Muirden.

* * *

 

As the bell rang indicating break a blood soaked Merlin was joined by a perfectly spotless Gwen.

"Err, Merlin why are you covered in blood?"

"Well Leon, has a strong grip, the idiot, and pumped our left side of the heart way too hard so it quite literally exploded." Merlin indicates at his blood-stained shirt. "Funny, thing is though only I was standing in exploding range"

Gwen let out a girlishly high giggle "talk about bad luck."

"Tell me about it." Sighed Merlin

_I'm getting used to bad bloody luck. At least it was fun, even thought at the same time was hugely embarrassing. He remembered Gaius had said something about packing him an extra shirt in case something happened._

Merlin reached into the bag felt around for a shirt and to his utter surprise found one.

_Talk about good luck, the universe is obviously still trying to balance out my luck. Interesting._

"Hey, Merlin you want to come join me for break?"

"Yea, I'm just going to go get changed first, you know can't walk around looking like a serial killer all day"

Gwen smiled, "sure thing, when your done we will be by the big oak to the left of the open spaced patio between the paved are and grass. I'll be with Morgana so there is no way you can miss us"

"Sounds great, see you in a few"

"Bye" Gwen started off down the hall and was almost pounced upon by the statuesque panther that was Morgana. From Merlin's view they looked like good friends, talking intimately, smiling at each other and laughing together. Merlin felt slight jealous. He missed home and with it his old best friend. But some things were just irreplaceable and once they had been lost, they were lost.

_He wouldn't lose hope though, school could throw its all at him, all Merlin had to say in response was "bring it on"._

* * *

 

He headed towards the bathroom, letting his instincts keep him dodging and ducking around and in between people down the crowded corridor, _well at least they were good for **something**_ , looking forward to two things. Primarily get this shirt off of his body now, the blood was starting to freak him out and make him queasy, _man he could be such a girl_ , and secondly hanging out with Gwen and Morgana, who was a mystery waiting to be solved.

Of course being distracted and relying totally on intuition , Merlin walked right into the girls bathroom, earning him some screams of "pervert" and a slap round the face until he gathered his wits and made a quick exit and into the men's, saving himself from further trouble.

_Because for some reason he was bloody good at that, getting himself into tons of trouble that is._

 


	4. A Particularly annoying Blonde Prat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole courtyard went silent. Oh my god what the bloody hell had he just done. Its official he is socially suicidal. He might as well have just stepped out and screamed: "hey pelt me with rocks instead." The worst was that he probably should have stopped talking right there and then, but unfortunately his instincts were just determined to get him killed.

Water dripped off his face as Merlin finished washing the splatters of blood off his cheek. _Gross._ He had already changed into his fresh shirt and rinsed the bloody one, after all he didn't want his bag stinking off blood and he couldn't bear to think of Gaius's questioning eyebrows are sarcastic remarks.

Swiftly exiting the bathroom and dumping his bag in his locker, he headed towards the big oak Gwen had promised to meet him at and he would have got there on time if, well, for one this damned school wasn't massive and secondly if he hadn't run into a totally obnoxious prat. He literally stepped into the open patio _(which was bloody massive)_ when he saw a poor scrawny looking kid running around carrying a bin obviously being pushed around by a obviously popular gang of boys, who were hooting and whistling.

_Honestly how rude, what a bunch of bloody morons. Think there so high and mighty. Poor kid_

"Hey, c'mon keep moving I need moving target practice you know, and you're not moving fast enough" screamed the well-built blonde with the piercingly blue eyes.

"yes, urrr, yes sir" the scrawny kid started to run around with the basket as the others started to chuck paper balls getting attempting to get them in the basket. It was quite comedic actually as the puny boy was afraid of getting hit by paper so kept moving the basket and angling it so the balls would go in. It made one think if the popular gang were actually good at aiming. Merlin mused on this thought however was soon distracted by the cackling laughs by everyone around him, as well as woots and cheers, _and Merlin could swear he heard a couple of dreamy sighs,_ Merlin felt pity for the boy but didn't react until, the obnoxious blonde teen yelled:

"You think that's impressive? Papers for amateurs. Ready to see some **real action**?"

Cheers and woots from the crowd suddenly became increasingly loud. The poor boys whimpers also increased in volume.

"Right then, pass me that rock. Let' see how our little servant here can handle these."

As soon as the blonde-haired prat threw the rock Merlin knew it was wrong and he instinctually stepped out and spoke in defence of the whimpering kid.

"That's it c'mon you've had your fun, but that's a bit far don't you think"

The whole courtyard went silent _. Oh my god what the bloody hell had he just done. Its official he is socially suicidal. He might as well have just stepped out and screamed: "hey pelt me with rocks instead."_ The worst was that he probably should have stopped talking right there and then, but unfortunately his instincts were just determined to get him killed.

The blondes head turned to him and he wore a mixed expression between disbelief and mockery. Under his gaze Merlin went 12 different shades of red and his ears lit up like car stop lights. _This was not going to end well._

"Uh right. And who are you?""

"Umm, Merlin, I'm new here a-"

"Oh right yea, I just remembered **_I don't care_** " The tall blonde idiot issued a challenging cold look at Merlin. _His eyes are just downright intimidating._

Merlin held to his guns, despite the "oohs" from the crowd, _when did they get such a big audience, this wasn't a boxing match or something there's no need to cheer!_

"Wow, your such an ass" Merlin returned this prats glare.

Merlin noticed a couple of people started to back away from the crowd as insane mutterings began. It was as if he had said something wrong. _This moron had it coming._

"What did you just say?"

"That you're an **A-S-S** "

"Well, at least I'm not half elephant half lobster." Merlin went even redder, _how is that possible?_ More people started to back away.

_Okay what is going on? Merlin's trying hard to contain his instincts to a minimum, and after that last comment he wasn't sure his effort would last much longer._

"I'm not! You don't scare me, I'll get you back-"

"How? You gonna punch me. Bet you punch like a girl." The idiot began to imitate a dying seal, which Merlin presumed was meant to be him, everyone started to laugh.

Merlin, felt ridiculed and for the first time today he had been pushed too far. _He was going to knock that gigantic head of the **pompous idiot** and show him who the better man is. Teach him to make a fool of Merlin._ At that last thought the cage containing his instincts exploded and Merlin swung a punch at the moronic blonde.

Blocked. Turned. Twisted. Body Twisted too. Pinned behind back. Shoved painfully.

In what seemed like a matter of seconds Merlin's confidence was shattered as the boy had laughed when he swung and had easily, as if he was cutting cake, twisted Merlin arm right round and pinned it too his back, shoving painfully.

"Bad move, Merlin." The idiot blonde whispered in his ear. "Hey you two take him and lock him in the closet" screamed the blonde-haired idiot, then returning to Merlin's ear whispered: "Teach you too mess with me fool. **_Enjoy the rest of the day_** ".

* * *

Merlin was dragged off by two hefty boys and all he could see was the smirking face of Camelot High's official blonde-haired prat, looking so damn proud of himself. However he could have sworn he saw the worried, yet proud face of Guinevere in the crowd, but that was probably that optimistic part of his brain that was working with his instincts on getting him killed today.

_What a prat. Hope I don't ever have to see his bloody face again._

Next thing he knew he was shoved into a pitch black closet and all he could hear was the ***click*** of the door being locked and the school bell ringing for third period to commence.

_Great. He was going to miss class on his first day of school and he was stuck in a dark, cramped and oddly smelling closet until god knows when. Could things get any worse?_

Merlin suddenly lost balance and stumbled back into what felt like some shelves and as a result a pail full of water fell on top of him. Just his luck.

_Wow. He could have sworn he heard his bloody instincts say: "challenge accepted"._

And that is how Merlin spent third and consequently fourth period; drenched in water; cursing the ass that ordered his to be thrown in here, _who did he think he was, some kind of king or something_ ; and wondering if anyone would come save him, ever. Merlin eventually dozed off.

* * *

"I can't open it!"

"Gwen stop panicking, we will figure something out"

"But, Morgana, what if he's died or something"

"What **_are_** you on about? Look let's try together okay"

Merlin instantly woke up at the sound of the delicate voices, one extremely worried and the other calm and objective.

"Okay, one ... two... three... **TUG**!"

The door burst open to reveal a still slightly damp Merlin, a very flustered and worried Gwen and a slightly smiling Morgana, in Merlin's opinion she looked a little relieved. Merlin was yanked out of the closet by Gwen and pulled into a tight embrace. He honestly couldn't believe he had met this girl this morning.

"Merlin, I was so worried. I saw what you did out there facing up to that idiot Arthur, you were so brave, but after his followers dragged you off I looked everywhere but couldn't find you." Gwen looked like she was on the verge of tears and had stepped back from the embrace.

_Arthur, huh. So that was the prat's name. **Arthur.**_

"The bell rang and I went to find Morgana, who well errr-" Gwen stopped for a moment and glanced at Morgana knowingly.

" I pried the information out of Arthur, in private of course, threatening to tear off his every limb until he told me where exactly he had stashed you" Morgana frowned slightly at Gwen at having to admit this small detail to Merlin. Obviously she didn't like giving bad impressions.

_He noticed how her faint Irish accent came through when she said Arthur's name. She was so intimidating, he got chills. Not a bad impression at all._

"Well, I cannot tell you how grateful I am. It's not really that comfy in there."

"Obviously comfortable enough for you to sleep. Honestly Merlin you're in danger and you fall to sleep" Gwen began to chuckle.

"Gwen, you're **_so_** dramatic, Merlin wasn't in any danger. It's just a cupboard for god's sake."Morgana giggled along.

"Actually you'd be surprised Morgana, I was attacked by a bucket of water in there, that'spretty damn dangerous" ah, the sarcasm had returned, Merlin obviously felt at ease in their company.

Merlin grinned with both of his new found friends as they headed down the corridor towards the canteen. Hopefully a fun and enjoyable lunch was awaiting there, to make up for his horrendous day so far.

_At least his instincts had managed to get him some friends. Okay, so maybe they weren't that bad after all, right?_

 

 


	5. Procrastination, a result of TRT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The homepage had big gothic letters reading, TRT. The only other thing filling the page was two tiny boxes labelled username and password. The battle between brain and instinct internally commenced. Merlin's brain, the rational of the two, argued that the site was just dodged and would probably end up asking for money somehow. As if to prove its point, the page had fully loaded and heavy metal started playing from it.
> 
> Why Merlin never listens to his brain is a mystery to all. It would obviously save him the trouble of, well, everything going wrong.

SLAM.

"I'm home!"

With a lack of answer Merlin strode across to the kitchen to see a small note beside a plate of cookies and a glass of milk.

_Honestly how young did Gaius think he was?_

The card read:

"Merlin,

Hope your first day was thrilling, I simply cannot wait to hear about your tales and adventures, however our family dinner will have to wait as I had an emergency call from an old friend of mine. If I am not back by 11pm eat. There is chicken in the fridge, do something with it.

Ps: oh and Merlin, try not to burn the house down, or on second thoughts food poison yourself to death. Enjoy the milk and cookies.

Gaius"

Merlin rolled his eyes, the sarcasm was phenomenal. He pulled out his books from the bag and began to do his homework. That's right, homework. For his last two lessons he had double maths and Mr. Raja had given him 100 questions on algebraic equations due for Wednesday.

_Bastard. Well, there was no harm in getting started on the mountain of homework now._

Merlin bit into a cookie, _chocolate chip his favourite. Hmmmm, home baked too. He may be sarcastic but bloody hell Gaius knows how to effin' bake._

* * *

After an hour of "maths from hell", to no avail, Merlin gave up and surrendered to the pleas of his internet reaching him mentally from his computer. An hour of what was checking emails, Facebook, typing things into Google; basically procrastination he finally decided to do something **_useful._** So Merlin instinctively reached to the closest something with words to him and began to read it. Only halfway down the page did his brain begin to register what he was reading, his welcoming brochure to Camelot High. _A load of mumbo gumbo and fancy words until he reached:_

"Each new student at Camelot High will be given access to the school social website, TRT. It is a student run organization in attempt to facilitate and develop..." _Blah blah blah. Skim read, skim read. Aha._ "Entirely private, no teacher or parental involvement. The following details are to be kept private:

Your username: . (can be changed once logged in for the first time)

Your password: camelothigh (will be changed upon verification).

We strongly urge you to not take advantage..." Merlin tossed the paper aside having extracted the useful information, turned to his computer to explore this site and inevitably procrastinate further as to avoid the glaring pile of maths.

Merlin did not have very high expectations of this website. Anything student run he had ever encountered always ended up with some sort of violent meaning or annoying catch.

_This is going to be a load of bull. But anything to avoid..._ Merlin side glanced at his homework. Yep, it was still glaring at him.

Click Click Click. Merlin typed in the web address and ate the last of, _might he just say bloody brilliant,_ cookies whilst waiting for his drastically slow internet to load the dammed page. Aha, loaded! _If he was doubtful about the site beforehand, now he was just downright scared._ The homepage had big gothic letters reading, TRT. The only other thing filling the page was two tiny boxes labelled username and password. The battle between brain and instinct internally commenced. Merlin's brain, the rational of the two, argued that the site was just dodged and would probably end up asking for money somehow. As if to prove its point, the page had fully loaded and heavy metal started playing from it.

_Why Merlin never listens to his brain is a mystery to all. It would obviously save him the trouble of, well, everything going wrong._

His instincts blared with the temptation of just trying it out, no harm could come of it. _He should just click off the page and get back to his maths homework. Why was he still on the page? The music hurt his ears and the site scared him. Curiosity killed the cat, and he bloody knew it was going to kill him to._

*Click* ; *click* .com ;*click* camelothigh; *click* ENTER.

_Damn the consequences? Really instincts, really?_

To his utter disbelief the website changed entirely. The harsh and offensive music stopped and the page became professional. The title, now smaller, read: **The Round Table** sponsored by Camelot High.

_Oh, what an idiot. Of course it was funded by the school, the richest school in the entire country. The initial front-page must be a security measure to make sure no one outside of school enters. Merlin could feel the smugness radiating from his instincts._

A message popped up on screen:

"Welcome Merlin Emrys, to the internet based social network, The Round Table (TRT). Here you can converse with friends, track homework, upload photos and organise events. It is a multi-purpose online base to be utilized by all members of the school. Teachers have no involvement; however we do have certain rules stated in our Terms and Conditions. Please agree to continue forward:"

No one ever read the Terms and Conditions, so Merlin decided to follow the pack and not do so too. Simply clicking "I Agree" and continuing onto changing security details.

_He would regret this rash decision later, he knew it._

* * *

New screen popped up:

Gwen: 'Hey Merlin! oh my gosh you're already on here, that was quick. Not meaning that that was abnormal or anything, just quick... like a rabbit, maybe? :/'

Merlin a bit confused by the sudden popping open of screens realised that he had Gwen was talking to him. _This was confusing._

Merlin: 'hi. Yea I only just got on here, so what exactly is **here**?'

Gwen: 'oh it's a social site. It's real useful and stuff you'll get used to it in no time :) EVERYONE uses it. I don't know why, I guess it's cheaper than texting'

Merlin: 'I seriously doubt that saving money is the reason people like Prat-boy Arthur uses this... **_place_** '

Gwen: 'why would you say that?'

Merlin: 'well, because everyone is really rich.'

Gwen: 'not everyone, Merlin'

Merlin: 'nah, you have got to be joking, no normal person could ever afford to go to such a school, and plus if they did then it would be a waste of their money and they must be pompous idiots, to believe that they can compete with all these rich snobs'

Gwen: 'WHAT? Why would you say that? How is an education a waste of money Merlin? Not ALL of us a smart enough to get scholarships'

_Wow, was she mad? He had never seen her mad. Was money such a touchy issue, wasn't she just as rich as the rest of them? His curiosity seemed to be arising again. It will be the death of him, he swears it will._

Merlin: 'chill Gwen..'

Gwen: 'I am perfectly calm right now! Don't tell me what to do Emrys'

Merlin: 'sure, okay'

Gwen: 'that's it?'

Merlin: 'whaddya mean?'

Gwen: 'well, I kinda took you for the: I always got to be right, type'

_Wait, what? the what type? At least she had calmed down._

Gwen: 'nvm, ignore I said that gosh it was dumb of me :P'

Merlin: 'k. so why did u get so mad earlier?'

Gwen: 'oh, LOL, nothing :)'

Merlin: '. . .'

Gwen: 'fine! It's just that I had to take a loan that I will spend the rest of my life paying back, just to come here. So I hate it when either a cocky bastard, such as you, think that it's pompous of me or that Cockier bastards, such as Arthur think it's hilarious because I'm poor.'

Merlin: 'I didn't know that'

Gwen: 'good, that would have been creepy :P'

_Merlin laughed out loud. He really liked Gwen she was an aura of happiness. He also felt somewhat reassured that he wasn't the only poor kid in the school. But curiosity burned at the back of his mind. Why DID Gwen come here then?_

Gwen: 'the fridge is calling. Gtg eat! Cya tomorrow :)'

Merlin: 'yup, bye :)'

"MERLIN!" the scream made Merlin jump, falling of the bed.

"MERLIN! DINNER!" Gaius's voice echoed in his head.

_Dinner? How long had Gaius been home?_ He looked at the clock, Jesus it was 9, _he had spent far too long online. He should really be given a title for his ability to procrastinate so well, something like: Merlin, King of procrastinator, or Merlin, royal procrastinator._

* * *

The smell of exotic spices and herbs greeted him as he walked down the stairs and plopped himself opposite Gaius, in front of a plate of steaming hot pasta. He dug in. _MAN, his uncle could COOK!_

"So when did you get home?" he managed in between mouthfuls.

"Ahh, about an hour ago. HEY, calm down eat slower, apart from looking like a human vacuum cleaner you are going to get a stomach ache. I didn't disturb you because I thought you were doing homework" The last phrase came with a pair of impeccably judging and questioning eyebrows.

Crap. He'd been caught. What was he saying about title before?

"Umm, yea homework"

"You know Merlin your honesty is truly inspiring." He could practically hear the old man rolling his eyes. "You know what as a reward you can clean my new tank"

"New tank?"

"Yes, the new **_Leach_** tank" Gaius was beaming. _Sarcastic bastard._ " So how was your first day?"

Ahh the dreaded question had arrived.

"Yea it was good"

Gaius saw straight through him. Merlin could swear he was psychic. "Perhaps you can clean the tank all week?"

"No, its okay I'll pass, even though I'm **_flatterd_** you even considered me"

"Merlin..."

*sigh* " Well to sum today up, I met a funny girl, Gwen, got drenched in water, met my new lab-partner Leon, got drenched in blood, got into a fight with a nincompoop, Arthur, got locked in a cupboard and then drenched in water."

"Right, so you met people and got really **_wet_**. Interesting." The old man was smirking at his own innuendo.

"Gaius!" Merlin was slightly shocked by the Gaius's expression.

"I'm old Merlin not incapable of humour."

Laughing bounced off the walls as they continued to eat their dinner contentedly.

"So, you got in a fight, and lost? With whom again?"

"Yea, I lost. And why do you want to know who it was?"

"So I can write his name in my burn book and write awful things about him. WHY do you think, you dolt?"

Merlin was holding back laughter; he didn't dare open his mouth.

"I am just curious. A look what you make me, your beloved uncle seem like: a humourless, old, cranky and bitchy man"

Merlin was practically chocking on his laughter, so had no choice but to let it go.

"ahaha, Arthur, ahahahah, his name, ahahahahahaaha, was Arthur"

"Arthur, as in Arthur Pendragon?" Gaius looked bewildered.

Merlin sobered up at this expression inhaling deeply and replied:

"yea I guess so, why?"

"Well you're a bit too brave don't you think?"

What was he barking about? "No, he is just another stupid prat who thinks he is king."

"No Merlin, he is Arthur Pendragon, son of Uther Pendragon, the man who owns the school, he is an academic king. Arthur might not be king, but he is definitely a prince. He is no ordinary boy. Be careful around him, or it will get you into academic trouble as well"

Whoa, what? The boy he had punched, whom was a total prat and had had him locked in a cupboard for two hours was basically, **_royalty._** Merlin didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

Instinctively he went with the first option, causing Gaius to give him looks of disbelief.

"Merlin, this is no laughing matter" Gaius said, laughing himself.

"Prince suits him, mind you his head is way too big to fit any kind of crown on." only making Merlin laugh harder over his dinner.

And so continued that particular evening. Merlin went to bed feeling **_ready_** for whatever came next. _I mean it couldn't get any worse than today right?_

Fate perceived that as a challenge.

 


	6. A slightly better second day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "FOOD, FIGHT!"  
> Aw crap.

SPLASH

Merlin's eyes flashed open, only to see a very smug uncle and _what was that taste in his mouth. Slimy, big, feels like a..._

"AHH, LEECH!" Merlin yelped whilst sitting the huge leach out of his mouth and scanning his body for anymore. _Man Gaius had good aim._

Gaius chuckled, "Merlin, stop being such a baby, it's only a leech. Man up, and don't forget to clean the tank later on, before I am home."

"Yea, yea sure. Lazy old man, why don't you clean your own tank, not scared of leeches are you?" jeered Merlin whilst getting up from his bed and heading towards the bathroom intent on having a very thorough shower and downing a lot of mouthwash.

_Ugh, his mouth tastes like blood. Great the bastard must have bit. Mental note to self: never sleep with mouth open again._

"Ha, scared. Let's see how brave you are later cleaning the tank. Terrified of the two on you now, huh, did I mention there is about 20 in there, and the tank is ever so small" A massive grin filled Gaius face as he exited the room.

_Wait, what? Two of them? He had only found on in his mouth, had he swallowed the other?_

Merlin squirmed at the thought and proceeded to desperately search his body in order to find the missing leach. He caught his reflection in the window and saw a massive black blob on top of his nose. He swore he could see it growing by the second as it sucked his nose dry.

_Great he was going to have bite marks._

* * *

The day was pretty much uneventful, _thank god_ , until around lunch. He stepped into the canteen and walked, quite literally, into the back of one big-headed prat.

"Ouch, sorry." Merlin looked up and the sarcasm dripped off his voice as he said "Oh it's _you_..."

"What's your problem; do you know who _I_ am?" The blonde-haired prat replied, turning around to see a very sarcastic looking Merlin.

"Yea, you're an ass. I just didn't realise you were a royal one." The whole canteen went quiet and at that remark giggles and whispers began.

_Oh damn, why he couldn't just keep his bloody mouth shut was a bleeding mystery to all. Now he was going to get thrown in a closet and he couldn't see Gwen anywhere in sight so who knows when he would be rescued._

Arthur, however, did not look in the slightest bit amused by Merlin's comment; actually Merlin would go as far to say he looked slightly surprised. _Guess he isn't used to be called an ass, it's a wonder why thought with his attitude you think he would be bottom of the hierarchy of high school._

"You can't talk to me like that" Arthur looked slightly amused, his little grin sent chills up Merlin's back. Something bad was going to happen and if his brain reacted quicker than his instincts he might have avoided that something however as it were he replied:

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise you were a royal ass... _mi'lord_." the oohs and ahhs resonated the canteen. Merlin swore he also heard some gasps and one girl weep, probably in fear. Sarcasm had always been one of Merlin's grand talents.

"Right, you all bark and no bite though"

"To hell I am, I will fight you right here, right now." _WHAT WAS HE DOING! His instincts were digging his own grave, and rapidly too. He didn't know how to fight._

Arthur sniggered and smirked, "Deal! Here have this tray" Merlin failed to catch the tray, his ears became shiny red. "And I shall fight with this one. Ready. Go."

Arthur charged Merlin, Merlin ducked and rolled ( _yes, rolled. He is confused too_ ). Proceeding to back away as Arthur swung his tray at him he managed to trip and fall flat on his back. Arthur raised his tray however Merlin kicked Arthur's shins, decided to drop the tray and run for it. _God damn it Arthur was fast and was gaining on him as he wove in and out of tables. WHERE WERE ALL THE BLOODY TEACHERS!_ He ducked, dodged and dived. Arthur finally had caught up so Merlin in desperation to escape the pain that pretty sturdy-looking tray could bring reached for the closest thing to him and flung it towards Arthur. _WHAT WAS HE THINKING! That could have been a knife, or a fork or someone's mobile phone._ To his luck it was a paper plate of spaghetti that hit Arthur square in the face. _HA HA! Take that. If he might point out, he had a bloody good aim_. The audience was cheering and jesting, but all went silent when Arthurs hand wiped the spaghetti of his face.

A very annoyed Arthur emerged from the spaghetti sauce on his face, this fight wasn't over. Arthur slowly advanced on Merlin, caught him in a head lock, drove him towards the closest chair, and out of nowhere one of his loyal followers appeared with some rope. _ROPE? Where the hell did they get that from, normal students don't just carry rope around._ Arthur bound him to the chair, whilst Merlin struggled, and pushed the chair to the middle of the room.

"Now you shall learn your place Merlin, and hopefully you will keep your mouth shut" Arthur whispered into his ear just before he turned around and headed towards the exit. _He really did have a pompous strut._

Merlin looked around and noticed some kids grabbing their plates and others edging towards the exit. He sat there confused, in pain, and ashamed at losing. Arthur stood at the main doorway hands crossed, Arthur stood at the main doorway hands crossed, eyebrow cocked and attitude cocky as he screamed, _more like ordered_ ,

"FOOD, FIGHT!"

_Aw crap._

* * *

"And the transaction of water molecules in based on the density of the amniotic fluid, therefore the zygotes life depends on the..." Dr. Muirden droned on. Gwen leaned forward and into Leon's ear whispered:

"Psst, Leon, psst."

"Yes Gwen?"

"Where is Merlin? I was helping organize "the buddy system" so I didn't see him at lunch."

"I don't know, he doesn't strike me as the type to miss class, not that he needs to come. He is so bloody smart"

"Hey Leon, I'm serious. I heard there was a food fight at lunch, oh god I hope he wasn't involve..."

As if on cue the classroom door slammed open and a monster stepped into the room. Gwen and Leon looked mortified because this monster had a particular name, Merlin. Merlin was draped in spaghetti and covered in all sorts of vegetables ranging from tomatoes to cabbages. He squelched into the room and took his place beside Leon, who was still staring in shock. A loud laugh was heard from the back of the room, and Gwen turned around only to see Arthur ever so proud of himself.

Dr. Muirden coughed at the interruption, took no notice of the living lasagne and to nobodies particular interest, continued his speech about embryonic density.

"Omg, Merlin are you okay?" whispered Gwen.

_Was he okay? Did he look okay? Apart from suffering from the stares of everyone in the room, the annoyingly loud laughter from a certain unmentionable prat, the sogginess of his underwear and having to deal with smelling like canteen pasta, oh wait and not to mention looking like a human lasagne in front of the most beautiful girl in school Morgana, destroying his reputation and officially announcing himself weak and vulnerable; yea sure he was FINE._

"Man you do not look appetising"

"Yea, I'm fine Gwen how much harm can little bit of food do. Oh and thanks Leon, _real_ supportive."

"Oh gosh Merlin whatever did you do to end up like this?"

"Yea. Man this is your second day are you going for a record or something"

"Arthur" it only took one word for both friends to let out a noise of acknowledgment and look increasingly worried. But neither pressed for more information.

The hour passed, with Leon occasionally picking something off Merlin and uttering "gross" and Gwen gossiping harshly to Morgana, whom seemed utterly pissed. When the bell finally rang Merlin made his way to drama, having had most of the chunks picked off by Leon he was reasonably okay and did not attract too much attention. _He mentally bowed to Leon._ Merlin's last lesson was drama and he intended to enjoy it, Arthur or no Arthur.

* * *

Since it was their first lesson, it was pretty uneventful apart from the fact that Merlin discovered that Arthur, Gwen, Morgana and Leon were in his class and the announcement of an educational trip.

It was about half way into the lesson and Ms. Helen finished her long soliloquy of the importance of drama to announce a school trip.

"Students, listen up. The arts are dear to everyone one of us and to celebrate this we shall be visiting the theatre. We shall be going to see a show which represents the intricacy and fragility of the art of drama; it is a pantomime of the deep and profound play, Romeo and Juliet. The price is 100 dollars, but remember a price is but a price." _Merlin nearly choked on his own spit. 100 dollars where was he supposed to get that kind of money?_ "The deadline for that money is Friday as the trip is this Sunday." _This time he really did choke, this Sunday? What was he meant to do?_ "Right now please come collect a letter, a reminder this trip is compulsory."

_Great, now he was stuck. He would have to get a job, or several. What kind of school makes expensive trips compulsory?_

He looked around and saw others talking excitedly about it, all apart from Gwen who was looking down at her letter in dread, so Merlin instinctually approached and asked her:

"What's wrong".

"What's wrong, Merlin I'm sorry did you not hear the price, how am I supposed to conjure that kind of money up? What kind of school makes expensive trips compulsory?"

_He was liking this girl more and more, it was like she read his mind. So he decided to help, correction his instincts decided to help._

"hey, it's okay I'll help. Get me a job and I will pay for half your trip. But it has to be a fairly decent job okay?"

"Merlin, I can't. Not because your poor or anything, I'm not saying that you are, although you are, I just meant it's not a bad thing, and that would be unfair of me to take you money, not that..."

Merlin covered her mouth with his hand. "Look find me a job, and in thanks I will pay that way we are even"

Merlin released her mouth as she blurted out: "it doesn't work like that here. That's why we have "the buddy system"..."

Morgana appeared out of nowhere, surprising Merlin and interrupting Gwen: "Gwen you can't afford this, that's okay. I will pay for you just be my maid for a month okay?"

_WHAT HAD MORGANA JUST SAID? Merlin's was so confused and appalled by the request._

"Sure thing, that sounds reasonable" Gwen and Morgana hugged and Morgana left to talk with the teacher about ideas for the school production.

"Gwen! You can't just be someone's slave, don't lower yourself to that! Plus what is this "buddy system" exactly?" Merlin practically screamed drawing everyone's attention and turning tomato red in the process.

"Merlin calm down, maid is just Morgana's way of saying she wants some company and the "buddy system" is a support programme for students who need support, academically, financially etc. Soon you will get a buddy, most people do it's just a way of being able to cope with the expenses of Camelot High, as well as the educational demands." Gwen whispered, also embarrassed.

"oh" _that was all Merlin could say, he could see the sense in the whole system and began to wonder who his "buddy" would be, as long as it wasn't Arthur everything would be fine. He wondered if Leon had a buddy._

The bell rang and Merlin headed home, dreading the reaction from Gaius to the letter and his spaghetti stained t-shirt, trousers and underwear; and brainstorming ideas for a job. As he sat on the bus and pulled his I-pod out he found himself looking forward to this trip, _I mean it was organised by the school, what could possibly go wrong._

_He really had to stop jinxing things._

 


	7. The Bloody Buddy System

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and his gang were throwing bills at him, as in fully fledged dollars. A one dollar not fell to his feet and Merlin picked it up, his mind not on the money. Instinctively he ripped it.  
> "HA, look at you Merlin, pitiful creature, desperate for more-"  
> Needless to say, Merlin snapped.

"Excuse me young man" a nasally high pitched screeched in Merlin's ear.

" Ahh" Merlin Jumped, head snapped back off its previously rested position on the counter; his eyes red and mind not fully awake. He glanced at the clock beside the till: 21:00 _Crap, slept for an hour... Gaius is gonna kill me._

Finally remembering the voice Merlin turned around to face a witch, not literally, but all the distinctive features were there. The old woman had a crooked nose, nasal voice, piercing blue eyes and a wicked smile. Remembering his job Merlin put on his signature Cheshire cat grin and sweetly said: "Umm... Sorry miss, welcome to The Apothecary, Home of herbal medicines and cures. How can I help?"

The old lady chuckled, _no more like cackled,_ "Oh I'm looking for something to cure a rash"

Whilst Merlin fused and searched for the picked ointment the lady needed all he could think of, was how on earth he had wound up here. _Of course, that bloody school trip. Gaius agreed to pay for it if I work at his shop everyday for... what were his specific words... of right "THE REST OF MY LIFE"._ He handed the lady her ointment as, she payed and pinched his cheek goodbye, _ugh do I look five?_. He then began to wonder the aisles in search for god knows what, an escape maybe? _To be fair this place isn't too bad, and on the bright side work experience is valuable when applying for uni's. Plus Gaius is getting old-_

"Merlin. MERLIN!" Gaius called, "I'm closing up so get your ass out of the poison cures aisle and come help you **_poor old_** uncle"

**_Obviously_ ** _not too old to shout though._

* * *

Friday morning and Merlin was beside his best friend Gwen and the beauty queen Morgana at the accounts office handing in a well-earned 100 dollar check. Gaius had drained him of energy; the last few days were hell, homework and Gaius not a good combination.

"I cannot believe you actually managed it, Merlin" smiled Gwen "not that you couldn't have managed it, I mean I do believe that you could have, it's just that given the circumstances, well not that your circumstances stop you from reaching your full potential and therefore it is-"

Morgana's hand covered Gwen's mouth, "What Gwen means to say is-"

"Look at what the cat dragged in" Merlin whipped around to see a fully fledged and knighted prat, followed by his gang of mindless sheep. After being drained of energy, he was really not in the mood to deal with Arthur right now... _I am going to avoid conflict and just walk away, don't fancy being thrown in a cupboard or drenched in spaghetti sauce today._

"Wow, you just paid for the trip, **_Impressive._** " Arthur voice raised, "HEY BOYS, you hear that, Merlin has managed to pay a whole **_100 dollars"-_** Cue the bursts of laughter from the prats followers.

_You are the better man, Merlin. Walk away, walk away._

Out of the corner of his eye Merlin saw Morgana practically dragging an enraged cat-like Gwen away. Their eyes met and Morgana mouthed "Good luck", yup he was gonna need it.

Merlin took in a deep breath and disobeying all instincts, turned away from Arthur's pratish face and took one step away from him, when something light and papery hit the back of his head. More Laughter came echoing from behind him.

_Do not look, do not look. He is just trying to piss you off. And succeeding. NO! Walk away, walk aw-_

He was hit by another one of these objects and another and another, the laughter around him increasing, his instincts begging to turn around just to see what these foreign objects were.

"Hey, Big ears bet this is the wealthiest you have ever been"

Arthur and his gang were throwing bills at him, as in fully fledged dollars. A one dollar not fell to his feet and Merlin picked it up, his mind not on the money. Instinctively he ripped it.

"HA, look at you Merlin, pitiful creature, desperate for more-"

Needless to say, Merlin snapped.

* * *

Merlin sat in a finely decorated office at a medieval wooden desk. The walls were lined with swords and shields and on top of a pedestal sat a very antique but precious looking crown He was sat in the middle of the headmasters office, his eyes trailed every design and detail of the room, unti they found themselves meeting a piercingly blue glare,

"Enjoying yourself Merlin?" Arthur sat in the chair beside him looking pretty badly beaten up, in a better condition than Merlin, but still petty haggard, still sassy as ever, _Prat._

Before Merlin could reply, the medieval double doors behind them opened with a slam and an elegant man, no older than 50 walked in an sat swiftly down in front of both boys. His name was Uther Pendragon, Headmaster and Head of the board of Camelot High, his appearance reflecting both the class and wealth of the school.

"I am very disappointed in you" Mr. Pendragons voice echoed around the room

_Finally Arthur was going to get what he deserved, a suspension or multiple detentions. Maybe even expulsion if Merlin was lucky._

"Merlin Emrys, you are a scholar student, exceptional behaviour is expected from you at all times..."

_Damn right it is, and I bloody well show it, don't I Arthur you misbehaving twat._

"...Therefore I am thoroughly disappointed by your behaviour today."

_Wait what? What the actual Fuck? My behaviour, excuse me the twat beside me threw money at me and then wrestled me down the stairs!_

"Look at what you have done with you impulsive and irrational behaviour, you have damaged the schools most achieving and leading student..."

_Okay, hold up old man. This is meant to be his sentence not mine, why do I feel like I am going to get punished. Look at me, I am lanky and skinny, compared to Mr. God over there who has rippling muscle and probably weighs 3 times as much as I do, who the hell do you think did that damage to him? How on earth do you suppose I would push him down the stairs, I would need a bloody bulldozer, and there was not one available at the time?_

"...My son, Arthur Pendragon. And in consequence..."

_Your son? Oh dear, damned instincts you could have possibly told me that perhaps Arthur being as rich and as popular as he is, is someone important. No instead you have me attack him._

"I have decided to give you 2 weeks after school detention..."

_UGGGHHHHH!_

Merlin got the courage to take a glance at Arthur, and yes, that bastard was sitting there with a triumphant smile on his stupid face. He looked so dam cocky Merlin could just punch that pretty face, again.

"...and you and Arthur will be paired up, until you both graduate. The buddy system will be enforced, so Arthur can control you and your temperamental behaviour..."

_No, please no. Tell me you cannot see the obvious hatred and conflict between us. Why would you pair us together. Now I have to rely on this prat for **financial** help and **social** help. You have got to be kidding me._

Both boys' faces were a mix of shock and horror as Headmaster Pendragon stood up and waltzed towards the exit.

"...and remember, Emrys, no attacking your buddy, it is against the rules and next time suspension is probable." And with that the headmaster left the room leaving to confused boys stuck to their chairs.

_Shit, I can't get expelled Gaius would kill me. Great now I really am stuck with Arthur Prat-Dragon._

"What? WHAT?" Arthur's screams were heard throughout the entire school, he whipped his head around to face Merlin. "Don't you dare think this makes us friends, idiot"

_For Flips sake, friends with you? I would rather die you prat._

"Friends? That would have been a worse punishment. After all you are just my-"

"Don't you dare say it Merlin"

_Excuse me twat that I am now stuck with throughout the entire of high school, did you mean not say,_ "Buddy"

Both Merlin and Arthur stood face to face in the principal's office glaring at each other. Thoughts of hated and insults flying though their minds. Both of them in disbelief as to how they were going to cope with each other for the next god knows how many years. Then one thought flew through both their minds at the same time, Arthur, Mr. Popular, jackass, and Merlin, Mr. Nobody, sassy, were going to have attempt to get along, or at least put up with each other.

_Instincts told Merlin that, this was not going to end well._

 


	8. Coffe shop Saturday.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Please, please don’t punch me. Seriously I want to make it to the end of high school at least and Arthur is enough of a wanker I don’t need you too. Pleaseeeee”  
> There was silence throughout the cafe. Oh shit. What have I just done, damn instincts.

Merlin opened his eyes to his softly lit bedroom. He lay there for about 40 seconds before his eyes opened wide and he sat up in realization running his hands across his body in search of slimy foreign objects. _How odd no smirking old man and I’m not drenched in water._ After about 2 minutes of shock Merlin came to the realisation that it was Saturday, _praise the lord,_ and that he had nowhere to be today, _once again halle-bloody-lugiah._

Making his way downstairs to find Gaius long gone, he grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat down in front of his computer. _Hmm, it’s almost 12. I never sleep in that long. Jesus this school is clearly going to kill me._ His belly then made a loud growl, _which thank god no one was around to hear,_  so he began to devour his bowl of corn flakes.

About 2 minutes later Merlin raised his head from within the bowl having licked every last drop of milk  just as an excited tan girl burst through the front door.

“Holy Crap!” Merlin screamed as he dropped the bowl, shattering it into pieces as it hit the floor, and springing to his feet prepared to attack the uninvited figure.

“Ahh, Merlin! It’s just me, Gwen” The little girl squealed at the sight of his obvious surprise. And what a sight he was to her, milk dripping down his chin, sleepy crazed eyes and wearing only loosely hanging pyjama bottoms. Gwen felt herself blush and then laugh hysterically.

“ahah, Merlin aahaha, don’t tell me ahahaha, you just woke up ahaha” Gwen gasped as she coiled over with laughter.

As his brain finally processed who it was he let out a huge sigh, “Holy shit Gwen you scared the living daylights out of me”

She looked up at him and continued to laugh.

_Why is she laughing, surely my fright isn’t that funny?_ At that moment he remember what he was wearing and consciously felt the milk dripping off his chin. _Oooh. Well that makes much more sense._

As Gwen began to calm herself down another thought struck Merlin as he stood half naked in his kitchen, _why on earth was Gwen here?_ Instinctually he decided to ask:

“Gwen, your awesome and all, but why in the queens name are you here?.....and on second thought how do you know I live here?” _slight creepy Gwen, slightly creepy._

“I’m here to show you around town, as friends do! And I got your address of the school system” She said having ceased laughing.

There was an awkward silence. Then her eyes suddenly popped as she blurted out:

“Not that I purposefully went and looked up your address, I’m not obsessed with you or anything, or stalking you, I just thought it would be nice, we are friends, friendly thing to do-“

Seeing the Gwen go into panic mode Merlin reached out and grabbed her on the shoulders: “Hey, hey. It’s okay that’s cool! I’ll just go get dressed. Calm down, I’ll be two minutes” and with that he dashed upstairs and let his instincts take over as he got dressed into a pair of black skinny jeans, a striped top and a beanie. He took a quick glance at himself in the mirror before joining Gwen on their adventure around town.

_Yup, I look like a normal teenage boy. I don’t stand out, not too outrageous. Just going out with my (best?) friend to see the town. Merlin, nothing can go wrong. Even your instincts can’t screw this up._

And with a confident nod to himself he dashed off to join Gwen.

* * *

 

“Right! First stop on our quest the shopping mall, Paimpont Forest” Gwen said as her car, _which was as she had told him a gift from Morgana, and a bloody good one at that_ , came to a smooth holt.

The mall was a huge building painted entirely green. The reason, as Gwen explained, that it was called Paimpont forest was because of the amount of trees that the shopping mall had inside and around it. _Which as an incredible amount_ , Merlin thought as he noticed well the forest of trees leading up to the mall.

“Right, c’mon!” Gwen beamed and tugged his hand leading him towards the entrance. “To the right here we have “Dragon Brew” it’s the coffee shop where everyone hangs out. Come on lets go get a coffee. Don’t give me that face, it is incredibly cheap for students, but because I’m taking you out I’ll buy you one. Oh hey look its Morgana!” and with that she pulled Merlin into the shop and bounded off to meet her best friend.

_Weird name “Dragon Brew”. And I can afford bloody coffee Gwen I am poor not broke._ Merlin thought as he was pulled inside the shop and **THUD** , straight into the **hard** back of an extremely muscularly boy. _He has to stop doing that!_

“Err. I’m so sorry. Seriously man, I didn’t mean to” Merlin quickly stammered at the long brown haired boy and upon eye contact turned to walk away, he couldn’t handle facing another possible Arthur,  when a massive hand grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. Merlin closed his eyes. _Oh god, oh god. I am going to be punched by this beast of a man. I just know it._ So half in fear and other half pure instinct Merlin dropped to his knees and squealed:

“Please, please don’t punch me. Seriously I want to make it to the end of high school at least and Arthur is enough of a wanker I don’t need you too. Pleaseeeee”

There was silence throughout the cafe. _Oh shit. What have I just done, damn instincts._

Merlin opened one eye, catching a glimpse of Gwen who had met up with Morgana, both in a silent fit of giggles. He then dared to open the other and look up at the god he had just begged to.

The god let out booming laughter, grabbed the back of his shirt with on hand and hoisted him to his feet.  Peering around the boy’s shoulder, _as if that was possible, there was just so much muscle there. How he managed to look around it is a mystery,_ he caught a glimpse of Leon who upon seeing that the begging boy was Merlin, got up as elbowed him **hard** in the ribs. _Jesus, this was going to become a habit wasn’t it._

“Haha Merlin!” Leon boomed, “You’re an idiot. Why would he punch you?”

Merlin dared to look at the boy-god only to see a face filled with disbelief and amusement. _What do I say, what do I say?? Holy crap, it’s getting awkward, gotta say something._ His instincts kicked in:

“Because he looks like a god.”

...

_No. No. He refuses to accept that he just said that aloud. Great now he is the new, constantly wet, poor kid with a crush on this guy. Oh god, complete socially annihilation._

The silence of the complete cafe was making Merlin feel sick. He could feel everyone looking at him. _Just, thank god Arthur isn’t here._

“HAHAHAHAHA” the silence was broken by the loud deep laughter of the god in front of him.”HAHAHA, you’re definitely the kid that stood up to Arthur. HAHAHA, you must be. HAHAHA your crazy”

The whole cafe broke into laughter.

The laughing god straightened up and introduced himself: “I’m Gwaine weirdo. And I your kind God have decided t spare your mortal life. Hahaha. Nice to meet you, Arthur has told us” he gestured to the gang of men behind him. “Of your, how did he put it, oh yes: cockiness, ignorance and downright foolishness. Haha, I see where he was coming from now. Punch you? You only walked into the back of me”

Leon slapped Merlin’s back **hard;** _Jesus the boy had in-bloody-humane strength,_ “What you doing here anyway Merlin?”

“Oh Gwen was showing me around town, here is the first stop.” Merlin looked over at Gwen who was deep in conversation with Morgana and that beautiful girl from tutor, who still had her book. “and possibly the last.”

“Hang out with us then, mortal!” Gwaine boomed as he tackled Merlin into a seat.

_Jesus Christ, these people were rough. I can feel the damn bruises forming already._ He looked at Gwaine and the boys he was surrounded by. _Well done instincts one point to you, one fucking point to you. I might just fit in!_

* * *

 

Later on that evening Merlin opened the door to the house only to find a very angry- hands on hips, Gaius, standing over a broken bowl.

“No note, bed empty, house keys gone. You could have been killed or worse-“

_Oh jesus was Gaius quoting harry potter at him. Shit just got real._

“Gaius, I understand your love for harry potter, but seriously to tell me off? Really?” Merlin interrupted.

“Well, _Merlin,_ if you would so kindly explain the broken dish I came home to and the empty house there would be no need for such drastic measures.” Gaius raised his eyebrow at the young boy.

_Because apparently Merlin had run out of wit and steam today, the only thing he could think of to say back was:_ “It was Gwen’s fault, she picked me up by surprise?”

At this piece of information Gaius’ face brightened up and he sat at the counter head on hands and said very slowly,

“Gwen huh? And who is this **lovely** young lady?”

_He should have seen this coming. He should have seen this coming. Oh god, the teasing will never end. He is doomed to live under Gaius’ torment forever._

Taking one look at his uncle batting his eyebrows and “hmmmmm?”-ing,  Merlin decidedly shouted “GOOD NIGHT” and fled up the stairs leaving his cackling uncle to clean up the broken dish and plot his demise.

“Don’t forget tomorrow is your well earned field trip, Merlin” screamed Gaius at the fleeing boy.

_Oh yea,_ thought Merlin as he lay down in bed, _I get to spend a **whole** day watching a play with a certain prat._ Merlin buried his head into his pillow, groaning, when his instincts kicked in and his brain began devising the ultimate plan to: _de-buddy himself._

 


	9. Theatrical tribulations pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crowd began to thin, as Merlin decided that clearly Lord pompous wasn’t going to come looking for him, so he spun around only to meet the blue radiant eyes of said Lord.
> 
> Seriously, could he look more arrogant? Hands on hips eyebrow raised, what does he think I am? a servant? Ehehehe that doesn’t matter now, a grin began to creep up onto Merlin’s face, all of last night’s plotting is about to commence.

_Here I am standing in the middle of a deserted road at night. No idea where I am. Looking into the darkness in desperate hope of finding him, how on earth did he get into this situation? It was such a normal day. If only he hadn’t followed his instincts._

* * *

 

Earlier that day…….

The sun rays began peeping through the shutters in Merlin’s room, slowly illuminating the room. A messy room at that, clothes on the floor and draped on chairs, books piled up in every corner and in the middle of the room, lying on a creaky bed was a pale boyish figure tangled up in sheets, head flat against a laptop, snoring lightly. As soon as the first small ray of sun landed on the black haired boys face, his astonishing blue eyes popped open.

_Holy Crap_ he thought sitting up in bed, eyes opening wider in shock. He ran his hands through his hair and checked his body.

_No water, no leeches, no algae, no plants…._

Gaius entered the room, bucket of sloshing green ooze in his hands. He stops still at the sight of a slightly panicked Merlin.

“You’re up early m’boy”

_I…I woke up before Gaius got to me._

A foolish grin appeared on the boy’s face as he stood up, did an exaggerated stretch as said: “Yes, yes I am and” he peered into the bucket his uncle held, “clearly green ooze free! Today is going to be my day” Merlin did a skip of joy, stuck out his tongue, turned around on one foot and began to strut towards the bathroom.  Gaius just stood there gobsmacked, this was a strange situation. Merlin, you see, was not a morning person.

“I see you are **very** enthusiastic for this trip then. Do you know how long it took me to gather enough of this leech excretion?” Gaius raised his eyebrow.

“Oh really, is that what that is? Well maybe, dear uncle, if you spent the same amount of time making antidotes and promoting the store we would be richer and you could pay someone else to collect green stuff for you” Merlin disappeared into the bathroom with a huge grin on his face.

_It is not every day you outsmart your evil uncle and avoid a bucket of leech excrement to the face. I am feeling lucky._

Gaius stood there completely astounded. This was not normal morning routine. It felt as if a part of his day had been stolen from him and he was determined to get it back.

“Okay well congratulations Mr. Sass on avoiding this morning’s wakeup call. Breakfast is on the table when you’re ready, the bus will be here in half an hour.”

“Okay” Merlin called as the shower began to run.

Gaius stepped up to the bathroom door and raised the bucket of slosh above his head.

“Oh, and merlin…”

Merlin popped his head out with an exasperated sigh “yes unc-“

SPLOSH.

Silence fell in the room as the green ooze trickled through Merlin’s hair and down his face. A smile lit up Gaius face.

“Ahhh the natural order has been restored” he said as he exited the room leaving a screaming Merlin.

“GAIUUUSSSS!!”

_Bastard._

* * *

The Bus came around 7:30 and the ride itself, although long(around 3 hours) was enjoyable and uneventful, _mainly because of the lack of a certain prat’s obnoxious presence._

“Students” announces Ms. Helen “I present to you The Camelot Centre of Arts”

Everyone pressed their faces against the bus to view the magnificent building ostentatiously decorated.

“Omigosh, it’s so….it’s so” muttered Gwen.

“ehh nothing impressive. Well compared to my room at least” Morgana said arms crossed sill in her seat throwing a wink towards Merlin.

_Bloody hell, I see why it was so damn expensive to come on this trip. I bet they charge 10 dollars for water in there. Guess I am starving for the rest of the day, and no way am I using my **loving** “buddy”._

At the thought of Arthur a loud roaring engine drew the student’s attention to a bright red roofless Ferrari. In the backseat was Arthurs posse; Gwaine, Leon and three other guys. Its driver needless to say, a familiar arse.

_What the actual fuck, is the bus too lowly for him? Morgana took the damn bus and as far as I am concerned she is the queen of Genovia or something._

The awes and aaahs were driving Merlin insane. He looked over to Gwen for some consolation, but _the traitor_ was gaping at Arthur, practically drooling over his car. So next her turned to the indifferent goddess, Morgana who sat, arms crossed eyes rolling. And upon making eye contact with her, he instinctually screams : “THANK YOU”

He felt his ears turn red as everyone stopped drooling to look at him as if he was stupid.

_STUPID, HE! He wasn’t salivating over a car and its blonde driver._

“Right students!” yelled Ms. Helen. Interrupting everyone’s escalated hormone levels. “As soon as we park and get off the bus pair up with your buddy and head towards hall 4. Side note: you are not to leave your buddies side, school rules.”

“Joy of joys” whispered Merlin to Morgana. “A whole day with Arthur, I couldn’t be _any_ luckier”

Morgana laughed, “oh Merlin, don’t let them hear you say that. They probably think you are blessed by the gods to have him as a buddy” She said as she gestured towards a pack of glaring girls, whom were STILL, _seriously get over it; it’s just a car,_ fawning over Arthur’s Ferrari. They looked ready to kill. He decided he wouldn’t risk his life by airing his views.

“More like cursed by a demon” he whispered to her as they were pushed out of the bus. She gave him a knowing smile, _a knowing smile? What the hell did she know?_ , and headed over to Gwen, _the traitor,_ who had joined the cluster of girls hanging around Arthur as he got out of his car.

It took Ms. Helen, 10 minutes to get everyone together. People were beginning to buddy-up and enter the theatre. He watched Morgana and Gwen head off together arm in arm.

_Why was he stuck with such a douche? What did he do? Oh yea, he trusted his instincts._

The crowd began to thin, as Merlin decided that clearly Lord pompous wasn’t going to come looking for him, so he spun around only to meet the blue radiant eyes of said Lord.

_Seriously, could he look more arrogant? Hands on hips eyebrow raised, what does he think I am? a servant? Ehehehe that doesn’t matter now,_ a grin began to creep up onto Merlin’s face, _all of last night’s plotting is about to commence._

Neither of the boys moved, eyes remaining completely locked upon each other.

....

The faint cry of: “Hurry up boys!” from Ms. Helen caused neither of the boys to advance towards the other. They were locked in some kind of eye-battle to the death, which Merlin was losing.

_Ugh my eyes feel like they are bleeding. Bloody pride. If he just didn’t look so xpectant when I turned around I would have walked over. Okay, lets distracted from the pain._

Arthur eyes narrowed, and his lips curled into a smirk. He had almost won and he knew it.

_NO! The stupid pompous cabbage-head looks so damn smug and seriously what is he even wearing, everyone knows he is fit, there is no need to wear a two-sizes to small t-shirt. Bloody womanizer-_

Merlin blinked, and wiping the stinging out of his eyes he walked over to Arthur completely disappointed with himself.  

“Took you long enough” Arthur half-laughed. He threw his bag ~~towards~~ at Merlin. “Let go, we are already late due to your stubbornness”

“My stubbornness? MINE?” Merlin half-screamed whilst tackling with Arthurs heavy bag.

“Shut up Merlin” Arthur rolled his eyes, grabbed the lanky boys arm and pulled him towards the theatre.

* * *

 

 

The performance so far was okay, not worth anywhere 100 dollars though (according to Merlin).  It was a pretty uneventful play, the acting was decent but it lacked depth. Plus the constant crunching of popcorn coming from Gwaine and the muffled tears from Gwen and Morgana did distract from the play itself.  However Merlin must say the constant poking and sarcastic comments from Arthur may have put him off theatre forever.

Throughout the play Merlin had put last night’s plotting into action. He had "accidentally" spilt his $10 water on Arthur’s shirt, _the price he will pay to get back at this boy_ , however that plan completely backfired as Arthur just took off his shirt, causing every female (and a couple male) audience members to swoon, _that right, full on swoon. Like hand on forehead and everything...pathetic. Strike one._

Next Merlin decided to begin a poke war with Arthur. _God knows, why he thought he was going to win this._ Every time he poked Arthur he got poked back harder, until his waist had become internally damaged and they had both shared some awkward playful laughter. Then the poking stopped, well from Merlin's side at least. _Strike two._

Merlin’s final trick was to embarrass Arthur. So during Romeo and Juliet’s secret wedding, he shouted: "That ass, Jules" and then ducked as fast as he could. Naturally everyone turned to stare at Arthur, including the actress and the prat just winked at her, causing her to blush and another round of swooning from the audience (even Romeo swooned), _seriously, this guy is immune to everything. How does someone so full of himself become so liked? Strike three.. and he’s out._

They we watching the final scene of Romeo and Juliet, Merlin is sitting there is silent rage that Arthur has managed to evade his every trick. Just as merlin lets out a huge sigh,  Arthur whispers into his ear: “Bathroom break, come with now”.

Merlin’s jaw dropped. _Come with now? Was that an order? Oh no. I will not take this prats orders. And to the bathroom with him? I swear only friends did that, and we are not friends, no, now way._ Merlin’s fists clenched in outrage. _Bastard._

What came out of his mouth was: “Um no. I don’t take orders from prats like yourself. Ask someone who likes you, perhaps the swooning girl’s two aisles down?” _That should teach him._

“But....” Arthur was in disbelief.

“No” Merlin cut him off coldly, and faced the front again, not wanting to deal with anymore of Arthurs bullshit.

“Fine” Arthur hissed, “be a prick”, as he strode off, _yes, strode like he owned the place,_ towards the bathroom.

_Ahhh peace at last._

* * *

 

 

Merlin stood up with the rest of the students as the actors that played Romeo and Juliet took their final bow.  He looked across the audience, Gwen, to his far left, had tears streaming down her face; Gwaine and Leon were throwing the rest of their popcorn at people two rows in front of them and the sea beside him was still empty. Arthur hadn’t returned from the bathroom. He looked at the empty chair as people started filtering out of the massive hall.

_Was Arthur okay? Wait, why was he this worried?_ Ms. Helen started ushering everyone out. As Merlin followed the crowd and was just about out of the door, he looked back across the massive room until his eyes landed on Arthur’s empty chair. _Yeah, his instincts told him Arthur would be just fine._

That was the last Merlin thought about Arthur until he got home that night and received a distressed call from Morgana: “Arthur’s missing.” _Damn instincts._

 

TBC...

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a two part story bit :) second part will come out soon. Boys will bond ;)


End file.
